13
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: Thirteen small drabbles concerning the quickly mutating emotions shared between two very different people, each a part of a bigger story. Rated for mature themes.
1. Brief Professionalism -- April 20, 2026

**Author's Note**

_I shouldn't, but I will. I have decided to dedicate today to the various ideas my muse is currently attacking my brain with. I have postponed the usual Saturday update of "The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin" in lieu of this. I apologize to any disappointed fans- I think, however, you would understand if I bothered to tell you what I went through this week; however, that is neither here nor there. I think this story- and the other one-shot that will be posted sometime this week- will make up for that loss. I hope my readers will accept this short story and that one-shot as my heartfelt apology._

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

13

Chapter One:

**Brief Professionalism** - _April 20, 2026_

The sound that met newly-hired Detective Ema Skye that afternoon were not the sounds of the hustling-and-bustling of an office building; nor did she hear the sounds of papers being printed, or the bantering of law enforcement about some recent case, nor the sound of staplers, or even the sound of a pen, scratching letters, forming words, on an important document.

Instead, she heard the decidedly unfamiliar sound of a strumming guitar.

The sound was incredibly practiced, and perhaps the loveliest sound Ema had ever heard- _Next to the sound of a chemical reaction, of course._ _It sounds_- And Ema had to chuckle to herself when the thought passed through her mind- _Like an angel humming._ The moment she had entered the building, she had inquired about the sounds on her way to the office of the Prosecutor by the Chief of Police, but it seemed that, unlike Forensic Scientists, Detectives (especially brand new ones) were not all that popular or respected within the ranks.

_Just another reason to hate the career I've been forced into._

After traveling through the complicated hallways and corridors like a veteran of the building- _I am one, I guess_- Ema found herself outside the office, and to her surprise, the sounds she had heard on the way up had only intensified until it sounded like the instrument was literally behind the door. _Don't be silly, Ema,_ She chastised herself, _Prosecutors don't play the guitar. They spend their extra time reading law books, hiding obsessions with children's cartoons, and trying- and usually failing epically- to woo your older sister._

These thoughts firmly planted in her mind, she knocked on the door, and was treated to an entire minute of impatient foot-tapping waiting- and when the door leading to her new superior's door did open, revealing its occupant, who carried a rather fine guitar on his back, Ema's thoughts instantly ceased chattering in order to focus on him.

Her first thought about the man was- _Whoa! Glimmer!_

For the blonde man who had opened the door seemed to literally be glowing.

He wore a violet jacket over a plain black t-shirt, completing the altogether too-casual look with dark blue jeans and a pair of stylish- _And girly looking,_ Ema thought in mild amusement- buckled boots. The glimmer she had noticed before had come from two prime sources; the reflection of the sun on the countless mirrors behind him, and the gaudy "G"-lettered necklace around his neck. His expression was, unlike the rest of his appearance, very calm and bore a rather mature look about it...

...And then the glimmer-boy spoke. "_Guten tag!_" He said cheerfully, startling Ema with his sudden, very shiny-toothed smile. She was startled even further when the man switched from- Is that German?- to, thankfully, a heavily accented English, "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting such a _shöne Frau_?"

"A- what?" Ema questioned distractedly, only to be met with a teasing grin in response. She shook her head furiously, trying to regain herself, "I'm looking for a Prosecutor," She told the glimmer-boy, who smiled all the wider, "Do you think you can help me?"

"_Ein staatsanwalt, ja_?" He asked amiably, "Do you happen to know the name?"

Ema thought back to the decidedly short meeting with the Chief Prosecutor, while the man in front of her adjusted the- Is that a guitar?- on his back, waiting patiently for her response. She remembered the name, but it had sounded so foreign that she doubted she would ever say it correctly. Still, she tried: "I think the Chief Prosecutor said Klavier Gavin?"

The man barked out a pleased laugh, then bowed suddenly, startling Ema for the third time that afternoon, and when he looked up at her, she noticed his eyes for the first time- painted an impossibly blue that put even her sister's beautiful color to shame.

And then the glimmer-boy said, smiling widely the entire time, "At your service, _Fräulein_. May I ask who calls my name so _Schön_?"

"Y-you- you're Klavier Gavin?" She choked back, ignoring the foreign language and causing the glimmer-boy to nod excitedly. Ema could not believe it- _Have they assigned me, the noob Detective, to a complete noob Prosecutor_? "You're _Prosecutor_ Klavier Gavin?" She stressed the title, not believing that the man- Rather, boy?- held the qualifications necessary for it.

"Ja, that is me!" He exclaimed, still rather excitedly, completely unaware of her her sinking heart, "And you are?" He seemed almost amused, judging by his bright blue eyes.

_Lana would kill me if she knew how rude I'm being,_ Ema thought, smiling a sheepish smile at the Prosecutor, who winked back, "Ema," She told him, "Ema Skye. Well, I guess it's Detective Ema Skye now," She added hastily, "I'm the new Detective. I've been assigned to Prosecutor Gavin- you, I guess." All that came out in a rush, and Ema found herself thinking in bemusement_, Yeah, I'm new here, of that's not completely obvious to you already._

"I see!" He continued to chuckle, as though Ema had told him some hilarious joke, seemingly unaware of Ema's mounting nerves. I shall be glad to work alongside you, Fräulein Skye- es wird mir Ehre, mit Inhen zu lösen Rätsen meiner Seite sein."

Before the greatly flustered Detective could ask her new superior just what in the Hell he was saying to (or about) her in that foreign language of his, a phone began to ring, piercing the otherwise silent hallway leading to Klavier's office to echo with the proceeding ringtone:

**Dooooooooo...**

**Do, do, do, dee, dee, dee, do, dee, do...**

**Deeeeee-**

_"Hallo?"_ Ema, startled again, realized that, while she had been listening to the ringtone with single-minded intensity, the man in front of her had taken a cell phone- presumably his, what with the color of the device (a deep violet, the exact same shade of his jacket)- and answered the call. "_Ja_," He continued speaking, holding a single in the air towards Ema, signaling for her silence with a wink, to which she nodded in reply, "This is Klavier Gavin. To whom am I speaking to?"

And then, for the fifth- and thankfully (?) last time for that particular afternoon- Ema was startled when Klavier Gavin, the man who she would be working alongside with for who knows how long, yelped a yell that she would remember for the rest of her life- even though she did not understand a word he was saying.

"_Was hast du gerade gesagt?!_"

**::****::**


	2. Popular Distrust -- April 21, 2026

_**13**_

Chapter Two: **Popular Distrust** - _April 21, 2026_

_Did you hear?_

The news had spread like a powerful wildfire over the world in just one night.

_His brother- that popular Prosecutor's brother- the Gavinner's elder brother! You know, the Coolest Defense in the West! Defense Attorney Kristoph Gavin-_

Not a minute of quiet, not a moment of peace, since he had answered that jarring and decidedly painful call from the Chief of Police yesterday afternoon, who had called the unwary Prosecutor to announce (in his monotone, grim voice) that his only brother- the elder brother Klavier had grown up with, had adored- had been-

_Arrested for murder! His own flesh and blood- a murderer! Can you believe it? _

He had thought that his colleagues would see the situation differently from the medias. He had thought, after just a little more than seven years, that there would be a little more trust between himself and the other Prosecutors and Detectives.

Instead, Klavier Gavin found himself on the receiving end of many narrowed and judgmental eyes. _Of course, _Klavier sighed heavily, snapping the case file he had previously been reading shut, instead taking up his guitar,_ I am used to those disappointments._

And really, there was no denying that. That was his greatest flaw- he was too trusting. It was, admittedly, a very odd flaw for a Prosecuting Attorney, whose job (on paper) was to undermine both the Defending Attorney and the Defendant- _To have that kind of innocence_- With this thought, Klavier could not help but interrupt himself with a rather dark "Ha!"- _Is unheard of. _

It was simply who he was.

_But, perhaps a forced character change is in order, _Klavier thought savagely, surprising himself with the sheer anger in his mind, washing through him like waves, plucking at the strings of his guitar furiously, _I have been far too kind- opening myself up like that- just what was I thinking?_

Under his clawing fingers, his guitar sang an angry song.

He should have known better, really- the guitar was rather delicate, after all. It had that wispy scent of old wood, but despite it having passed from his mentor's hands to his almost twenty years ago, it still had the best sound of any of his newer acoustic guitars. Still, it was very old, and, besides that fact, he had been warned, countless times, against allowing his negative emotions rule over the music he played.

So, really, the snapping guitar string was nothing but his own fault.

After staring at the remains of the string for a long moment in the sudden silence, the darkly sighing Prosecutor set to the repairing of the broken string, muttering rather sardonically under his breath whilst completing the task, not without a small sense of guilt in the back of his mind.

"_Auch Sie, meine Gitarre?_"

The string was an easy fix; Klavier was an old hand at it, after all. It took him less than five to find the extra strings he kept around his office-_ I really need to keep my working space from getting any messier_- and a little than ten to tune it to perfection- _Not bad,_ he thought, almost contentedly, _For someone without a tuner._ It was true- he refused to buy one of those electric tuners for his guitars, preferring instead to tune them by ear himself.

It had taken time and a whole lot of effort, be had done it.

_Perhaps my career in law will follow the same pattern of success,_ He thought with a chuckle, strumming his repaired guitar with gentle fingers,_ If I don't go mad first._

**Author's Note**

_Yes, I understand that this is most likely the shortest chapter I have ever written for anything I have ever submitted before. However, I will be updating "13" at least another time this coming weekend- I just could not think of a way to continue Klavier's monologue- because that is exactly what this chapter was supposed to be- Klavier's thoughts on his brother's arrest, and how it affected his day-to-day life. I hope you enjoyed this little thing!_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**


End file.
